


Ace Son, Lesbian Moms

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [47]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x13 Future Tense, 3x4 Jagged Little Heart, 3x8 Untitled, Asexual Character, Canon Asexual Character, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Brad is asexual and has two Moms. Following the drama at Hester High is familiar to him.





	Ace Son, Lesbian Moms

**Author's Note:**

> For Asexual Awareness Week, I ended up watching all of his episodes and thought to write a fic. I've watched s1 and maybe some s2 years ago so this is pretty much just based on the episodes with Brad.

Brad is pretty excited when he hears that Hester's Homecoming might get two queens as royalty. The fact that Amy and Karma (whoever they were) are running together was one of the most interesting things going on and when he tells his Moms, they also get very excited about the possibility.

The next day they make Karma and Amy some gluten-free (never hurts to be sure!) cupcakes and for once he is excited about voting for these types of things. And although Brad doesn't care for relationships or PDA that much, that kiss at the assembly is epic.

*** 

Brad, just like everyone else, heard about that cop pretending to be a student, and when he sees him talking with Lauren, he can't help but express his feelings. 

_Brad: Fuck you, narc._

_Theo: ‘Sup, Brad?_

***

_Liam Booker: Hey. Have you seen Karma?_

_Brad: She bolted a while back._

Brad's glad he doesn't have to deal with that type of on again off again relationship drama.

***

Brad has never hidden the fact that he's asexual. His Moms were very supportive though a little confused when he told them, as are his friends.

Yet he's not sure he wants to label himself like this. The whole label everything you are thing is a bit obnoxious, so he waits until basically everyone else has gotten their labels before he goes into the booth. 

Picking up 'asexual' feels really good though. Putting the pin his jacket feels really good. He steps out of the booth and feels proud.

_Principal Penelope: Yes! Whoo-hoo! We have an asexual._

People's cheering feels good. Fuck yeah, he's asexual!

—

_Amy: Brad? If you’re proud of your label, good for you. Shout it from the rooftop._

__

__

He *does* want to yell it from the rooftops, so he does.

_BRAD: I’m asexual!_

Everyone cheering continues to feel really good. Being out is fun.

_Amy: That’s not what I meant. Okay._

Brad's not very bothered by Amy's reaction. She's not ready to choose a label, which good for her but Brad is happy with his and he wants people to know that.


End file.
